


amaryllis

by JAYDIEKINS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Character Death, Child Abuse, Choking, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Death, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Madara, Dom Shisui, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Filth, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Fourth Shinobi War, Gentle Sex, Humiliation, Innocence, Innocent Sasuke, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Murder, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sadism, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Shinobi War, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soft sex, Submission, Thighriding, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, Yaoi, a lot of incest basically, anal rape, and more death, and more murder, anxious sasuke, bottom sasuke, controlling itachi, cross dressing, degrading, dom itachi, if you squint theres some madara and itachi, itachi is going to fuck shit up, itachis world domination, manipulative itachi, manipulative shisui, mostly angst, praising, psychopath itachi, sadist, sasuke wears a skirt, sub sasuke, thigh riding, top Madara, top itachi, top shisui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYDIEKINS/pseuds/JAYDIEKINS
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ❛ 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝘀 𝘀𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗲 . . .❜⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ after the abuse his lover suffered at the hands⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ the hidden leaf, itachi sets out to show the world⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀true pain.⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Konan/Nagato | Pain, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	1. ❛ there is one, that will never ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ there is one, that will never ❜  
> he reaches out, to pluck the bud from its roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke :: 12  
> itachi :: 16  
> shisiu :: 18
> 
> please be gentle :: english isnt my first language<3

**amaryllis**

sasuke ran ahead of itachi, in his attempt to catch a butterfly that was dancing around them. each and everytime he thought he almost had it, it fluttered out of his near grasp. finally it decides it had enough of the smaller boys attempts, and decides to fly higher. soon sasuke loses sight of it, and puffs the side of his cheek out, pouting. he glances back at this older brother, who was only a few feet behind him. whom smiles at him in return. 

"no fair" sasuke pouts, crossing his arms. itachi catches up, and gently pats the younger boys head. running his fingertips through the soft strands of sasukes hair. it had only been a few days since the pair had fled their home. although sasuke hadn't quite grasped the fact thats what they were truly doing. he had simply told sasuke he was taking the younger on one of his missions with him. and sasuke was more then happy to obligate. leaving their home in the midst of the night with his older brother.

despite the few days that had passed. itachi had not only been labeled a rogue ninja, but deemed dangerous for the kidnapping of his beloved brother. not only did itachi scoff at the fact that they thought any of them could even come close to capturing him. but the thought of them proclaiming they loved sasuke, was nearly enough to have him seething. it was itachi who truly loved sasuke, not them. and he couldn't bare to watch it anymore, despite all the times sasuke insisted he was okay. 

he'd lost count of the times he'd come and hear his father shouting at the small boy. even if they were for things sasuke couldn't control. at first, it had started with shouting. but quickly that shouting turned to violence. how it always ended up with sasuke battered. although they never hurt his face, they needed his face. their father, on multiple occasions had joked about just selling sasuke. that, thats all he was good for. although their mother had never hurt him physically, turning a blind eye left her just as guilty to itachi.

she allowed their father to force sasuke to sit in the laps of his friends. and practically degrade the boy all the while. how she allowed them to drag the younger around by his hair. and how she allowed them to lash their anger out onto him. he nearly laughed at the thought of them saying they loved sasuke, they never did, not once. only itachi did that. only itachi held him after their father had grown bore of beating him. itachi would kiss each bruise, and hold him ever so gently. erasing all their words of hate, showering him in the compassion and tenderness he deserved.

nobody had expected for the pair to disappear in the midst of the night. although itachi wasn't shocked at his clan labeling him a traitor for his abandoning the village. perhaps they were just angry he was no longer there to carry out their dirty deeds. or perhaps they were angry they no longer had a frail boy to abuse. either way, the fact of the matter they had placed a bounty on itachis head gave him pure amusement. he was the pride and soul of their clan, and even of the village. yet, they had all turned on him so easily. 

it wasn't him who was evil, it wasn't he who was battering children, and condoning abuse. no, that wasn't him. he loved sasuke, more then anything in this world. he had seen war before, he had seen what it had done to the world. to the people. and while most of the veterans of war spoke against it, how it was an endless cycle of hatred. itachi gazed ahead at sasuke and knew, he would burn all five great nations to the ground. he would reduce villages to ashes, slaughter each and every resident of those villages. all if it meant keeping sasuke safe. 

unless it was sasuke, itachi simply felt nothing. nothing for his parents, his family, his clan. they were simply pawns, pieces to get him to his objective. an objective that was now in the works, as he had taken the first step towards it. these villages, these shinobi, they knew nothing of pain. their wars, their fights, all waged on the greed and lust for money. waged for power, for control. they knew nothing of pain, to watch the person you love crumble. to hear their screams, their cries. the pain to endure, to feel powerless. 

and perhaps that was how to change the world. to end a cycle build on greed and lust. to pull back the curtain on power hungry leaders, desperate for control. to build a world, built off the foundation of that pain. to show the world, to show the nations. what true pain was. and perhaps that was the was the only way to bring about true peace, atleast in the eyes of itachi. who had seemingly been walking all the while being lost in his thoughts. that was until he heard sasukes gentle voice calling for him.

he shakes himself of his thoughts, and focuses on the small figure ahead of him. smiling and waving, bouncing where he stood a bit and pointing for his brother to come closer. itachi obligates, and makes his way over towards the boy he loved. "lookie, lookie!" sasuke chirps, pointing to a rock. it takes itachi a moment to fixate his eyes, although he soon spots the caterpillar that lay on the rocky, slowly crawling among it. "isn't it cute!" sasuke giggles, reaching out his fingertips to pick it up. although his actions are quickly halted by his older brother. 

"it could hurt you" itachi says softly, releasing his gentle hold on the boys wrist. whom lets out a slight pout in return, although gives an understanding nod. "but it looks nice!" sasuke pouts, as his older brother reaches to hold sasukes much smaller hand. "its beautiful, isn't it?" itachi says, pulling the younger boy into his arms. sasuke smiles and nods once more, while itachi wraps his arms around him. "do you see that flower?" itachi whispers, gently placing one hand on sasukes chin and directing his attention towards the left. 

sasuke tilts his head to the side a bit before nodding, allowing itachi to guide his movements. "they'res bunches!" sasuke proclaims, and itachi can only chuckle in response. "they're all different colors, sizes, they all bloom at different times" itachi says. tightly holding sasuke in his arms. "yet they're all the same flower" he says. sasuke puckers his lips, and raises his head up to look at the older. "they don't look the same" he pouts. 

"they do, don't they?" itachi smiles, caressing the youngers cheek with his thumb. "yet each one of those flowers, is poisonous" he says. dropping his hands to intertwine with sasukes fingertips. holding his hand tightly, and guiding him over towards the set of flowers in question. once they reach their destination, sasuke plops down on the ground to admire the flowers, while his older brother speaks. "and although all these flowers may differ from each other, they're still the same" he adds. "they may be beautiful, and they may appear to not be dangerous" as he reaches out for one of the flowers. "they will hurt you" he says. 

"but" with a small break between his words. "there is one, that will never" as he reaches out to pluck the bud from its roots. taking it between his fingertips, and with a smile handing it to sasuke. whom stares at him for a moment, and then takes the small flower into hand. he lets out a soft giggle, as he tucks the flower into his hair, and then gazing back over at his brother with a smile. 


	2. ❛ you'll be back, right? ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ you'll be back, right? ❜  
> taking the small boy into his arms, and clutching tightly.

itachi gently opens the door into the small hut. it was in the midst of the woods, and quite a challenge to find in the first place. it belonged to a friend of itachi's, and hadn't been in use for some time. despite the dust that lingered, it was comfortable. it had a few shelves with books spread among it, and a small table. two beds on the floor were in the corner, having been set up in advance for itachi's arrival. although itachi knew one was more then enough, as sasuke almost always ended up sleeping on top of him.

sasuke is holding on tightly to the olders hand, their fingertips interlaced with one another. after opening the door, itachi guides him into the room. the younger slipping his shoes off out of habit, and winces in pain when pressure to his ankle is applied. itachi is quick on his feet, and catches the smaller boy before he can fall to the ground. despite his pain, sasuke giggles and gazes up at the older. whom smiles until his gaze wanders to the bandages that wrapped sasukes ankles. 

itachi moves to take sasuke into his arms, carrying him further inside the hut. he places him on the table that was a bit high up off the ground and lets out a sigh. sasuke waves his feet a bit while itachi takes a bag off his back and places it on the floor. he rummages through it for a bit, and takes out a set of milky white bandages. as well as taking out a hand knitted blanket. sasukes eyes light up when he sees it, quickly making grabby hands at the fabric. 

itachi places it carefully in the youngers lap, continuing to remove a series of medical supplies from the bag. when itachi first told him they were leaving, and didn't know how long they'd be gone ; the blanket was the first thing sasuke wanted to bring. it was a crimson red, with traces of black. knitted perfectly, something the younger had always found comforting. itachi had told him stories about how it belonged to their uncle, although sasuke had never gotten the chance to meet him.

most people claimed he was dead, itachi had never spoken on it much. and his parents rarely had conversations about the man, claiming he was a disgrace to their name. and somehow sasuke connected with that, as the names were constantly thrown at him time and time again. maybe it was only him, that everyone hated. although he was soon ripped out of his thoughts by a sudden pain jolting through his ankle. 

"shh its okay" itachi whispers, trying to unwrap the bandages from the youngers ankle as carefully as he could. despite his attempts, it was still causing the smaller boy pain. the abuse towards sasuke had only grown worse and worse overtime, and days before they had abandoned the village over night. their father had snapped one of the youngers ankles. itachi knew if he had been home at the time, he would of likely killed the man. 

itachi slowly, and gently, begins wrapping a fresh bandage around sasukes ankle. in an attempt to stabilize it and reduce the pain. he successfully finishes wrapping it, all the while sasuke is swinging his feet. itachi exhales, and takes a bit of clothing from the bag. at this moment sasuke was wearing a sweater and a pair of black pants. but thats what he had left in, and surely the description would be given and announced. 

"arms up, love" itachi says, and sasuke pouts as he has to put his beloved blanket down. but he obligates, and places it at his side before raising up his arms. itachi pulls at the sleeves, and tugs it over sasukes head. that exposes the strings of purple welts that littered the upper portion of his body. bright red scratches pattered across his ribcage, and the pants that hang a bit off his waist, exposed harsh bruises that lay across his hip bones. just another indication of how many times they'd force sasuke into their laps. and hold him there despite his attempts to move.

while itachi is laying out the clothes, sasuke directs his attention up towards the ceiling. eyes locking onto a small bug, making its way across the roof. he keeps his eyes fixated there, until he feels itachi tugging at his pants. gently raising himself up for a moment, and then plopping back down once itachi tugged them off. "do you know who's shirt this was, hm?" itachi says, as he takes the large black top to hand. sasuke directs his head down, and tilts his head to the side in a bit of confusion. 

itachi simply chuckles, and ruffles his hand through sasukes hair before withdrawing. "it was uncles" he says, and sasuke giggles and once again makes grabby hands. itachi slides it over sasukes head, and guides his small arms through the sleeves. it was quite large, as the sleeves themselves fell down to just above his elbows. he guides the younger to stand, and has him step through a pair of shorts. they were on the tighter side, and with the shirt that went down to a few inches above his knees, they weren't even visible. 

although without the sweater to shroud the bruises on his arms, itachi had to wrap them as well. thats when he spots a small scratch on sasukes forehead and once again sighs. he knew how tedious not only his parents, but the entire village was. they'd surely add each and every detail in an attempt to atleast get sasuke back. although itachi was taking no chances, parting sasukes hair a bit and wrapping bandages under a layer of his hair, and around his forehead.

"all done" itachi says with a smile, leaning back down to place a kiss on sasukes bandaged forehead. "now" he exhales, causing sasuke to look up at him with confusion. "i have somewhere to go, okay?" he says softly. "b-but" and almost instantly tears began to brim sasukes dark lashes. "shh, don't cry" itachi taking the boy into his arms, and hugging him tightly. "i promise, i won't be gone long at all" as he runs his fingertips through the youngers hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

sasuke had horrible separation anxiety, likely caused by itachis long-period of leaving for missions. it hadn't popped out as much these past few days, as the pair had constantly been together. but itachi knew it was far to dangerous to bring sasuke where he was going, and that potentially he could be taken, or injured. despite itachi's strength, he wanted to consider every possible option. 

sasuke buries his face into itachis chest and clutches onto him, begging him not to leave. all the while itachi attempted to calm him, playing with the back of his hair and such. he can sense sasuke was on the verge of a panic attack, as his breathing was quickly picking up. finally, after a few minutes he manages to calm sasuke down enough to speak with him. "but i have a surprise for you" he says, kneeling down to sasukes height. whom wipes his teary eyes and gazes at the older. 

"shisui is going to come by, while i'm gone" he says. using his thumb to wipe the tears that had ran down sasukes cheeks. his eyes widen a bit, shisui was one of the only people who didn't treat him horribly. not to mention he was a close friend of itachi's. "but your only to open the door to him, do you understand?" itachi says, placing a curled fingertip under sasukes chin. using it as leverage to guide his gaze up at him once more. sasuke nods in understatement, and reaches out to hold itachi's hand.

"b-but you'll be back, right?" he asks timidly. and itachi can't help but chuckle, "of course, my love" he whispers. gently taking sasukes hand into his own, and raising it to his lips. "i would never abandon you" as he presses a kiss to the youngers palm. sasuke holds onto him tightly until the last second itachi has to leave, although it somehow still ended with sasuke in tears. was he watched the older disappear into the woods, gazing from the door. 

he shuts it, and locks it as the older had instructed him to. and waits, and waits. soon he ventures towards the dusty books that sat upon a shelf. flipping through the pages of them in search of pictures to look at, although most were just old, boring novels. he doesn't bother reading many of the words, instead just continues looking through each book. until theres a faint knock against the door.


	3. ❛ our little game ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ our little game ❜  
> but you can't tell him about our little game, alright?

"hello, doll" shisui smiles the moment sasuke opens the door, and peaks out. sasukes eyes widen just before he leaps to hug the older. whom takes him into his arms, and hugs him tightly. "we should go inside" he hums, as the smaller boy slowly releases his hold on him. sasuke obligates, and takes a few steps back into the hut with shisui following suit. although, once they've entered the hug sasuke is back to clinging onto the older.

the two take seat at the table, and most of the time is spent by shisui telling sasuke stories. which was one of the youngers favorite pass times. everyone had always said sasuke was to soft for the ninja world, to delicate. perhaps he was, but nonetheless he enjoyed hearing all the stories that shisui and itachi brought home. yet, he felt a sense of adventure. as to his knowledge, he was simply on a mission with itachi. and shisui had helped sell that illusion. 

although, their conversation is cut short when sasuke steps up from his seat at the table to walk over to the counter. in the process of that, his shirt is briefly brought up just enough to expose a portion of his upper thighs before falling back down, to contrast his flawless, porcelain complexion. shisui chews into his lower lip at the sight of it, nearly splitting it open in the process. he keeps his eyes fixated on the small curve in the fabric, where sasukes ass just barely pops out. although it was enough to send him into an array of thoughts.

"come here" shisui commands, although not with a strong tone. sasuke is the midst of pouring a cup of tea, although gently places it back down on the counter. he glances back over his shoulder at the older and tilts his head to the side curiously. shisui only chuckles in response, and raises one finger to make a motion for sasuke to come over to him. the boys gentle footsteps turn around, and run over towards him. plopping down on the ground ahead of where the older sat.

"do you want to play a game?" shisui asks, pervading his tone with a pinch of gentleness. he knew he wouldn't get his way if he scared the younger. and surely he would tell itachi if he was fearful. sasuke looks a bit confused before he nods slowly. he liked games, they were fun. and he had grown bore of listening to stories. "alright" shisui smiles, beckoning the younger to come closer. sasuke begins to crawl closer, and when hes in reach shisui grabs him by his hips, and pulls him to straddle one of his thighs.

the sudden pressure of sasukes crotch against his thigh nearly was enough to make shisui groan. he applys a bit of pressure to sasukes waist, and earns a soft whimper in response. remembering the fact of the matter they're bruises there. instead of withdrawing, he only smirks when the younger whimpers in pain. and sasuke, being as innocent as he was couldn't spot the lustful gaze sat upon him.

"just follow my hands, mhm?" shisui murmurs, while sasuke places his tiny palms on the olders shoulders. sasuke doesn't move, he remains seated on the olders thigh until he can feel the pair of hands on his wrist guiding him up. he follows the movements, his hips going up slightly. and then when they land back on his thigh in one swift motion, they guide him to grind down a bit. sasukes unsure of how to do the motion himself. yet the moment his hips are brought down against shisui's thigh, and he feels the friction. a soft, involuntary moan escapes his lips. 

despite the movement being short, shisui bites into his lower lip. and once more his fingertips tighten around sasuke's waist. whoms cheeks are flushed with crimson, shisui can feel the younger boys thighs trembling a bit against him. the sensation was foreign to him, as once more hes guided to grind down against the older mans thigh. the friction is more then enough for shisui to throw his head back, a large portion of him wished there wasn't fabric between the two.

despite the fabric, he finds another way to fulfill his cravings. leaving one hand resting at sasukes waist, fingertips tightly weaved around his hip bone. whilst the other made its way to his exposed thighs. the shirt covered most of his upper thighs, but shisui's quick palms slipped beneath the cotton top. his rough hands run across the youngers delicate, soft skin. lightly sinking his nails in, but not enough to leave traces behind.

"come on doll, you can do it" he says beneath his breath, guiding sasuke to work his hips down against his thigh. sasuke can feel his body getting hotter, and hotter. theres a swirling in his stomach, an d a sudden desire for something. although he cant quite pinpoint what it was. mewling softly and leaning forward, using it as leverage to burying his face into the crook of shisui's neck. and soon his hips start to work their way down on their own. craving the friction it created. and shisui quite enjoyed it, even with sasukes lack of experience.

soon shisui's thigh is forcing its way up, soft little moans feeding their way out of sasukes rather plump lips. and it takes everything within shisui not to bring their lips together. whilst resisting that temptation he finds himself succumb to another. his hand finds its way wavering to sasukes back. rough hands slipping under the shirt, then weaving beneath the tight shorts sasuke wore. he squeaks when shisui grips at the curve in his ass, and uses his hold to grind sasuke down on him even harder.

the sensations are almost to much for sasuke, overheating, body growing hotter. he feels the need to clutch onto something tightly, and like he needs something more. almost screaming when shisui palmed at his ass due to how sensitive he was. eventually, shisui's needs slow down, until sasuke is panting heavily against his neck. shisui brings a hand up to sasukes back, rubbing circles against it. and it wasn't particullay because he cared about him, or cared for his comfort. it was just he knew if he showed sasuke a bit of affection, he'd be easier to manipulate. as well as the fact it'd be easier to get sasuke to do what he wanted.

"now, doll" shisui says, breaking away from his hold on sasuke and leaning back on his palms. "you can't tell itachi about our little game, okay?" he adds. sasuke tilts his head to the side, he was confused. he told itachi everything, he couldn't lie to him, he loved him. shisui can see right through the confusion, and is quick to add to his words. "its a surprise, for a new mission" and with sasuke being as innocent as he was, he truly believed the older. smiling at him before nodding happily.


	4. ❛ we share your pain ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ we share your pain ❜  
> he could eliminate them both.

"his where abouts are currently unknown" shisui says, kneeling down in front of his superiors. the elders, along with the hokage sat in their seats ahead of him. including sasuke's father. whom sat with him arms folded over one another, and brought to his chest. "itachi has plans to seek out the rumors of madara's immortality" he adds, his gaze brought towards the ground as he spoke. the elders scoff as the boys words, in an attempt to cover up their fears. 

they knew the previous anbu captain was capable of disaster. not even including the fact he had been trusted with all the village secrets, and now was running rapid on the loose. and they knew all to well how itachi intended to use those secrets to wage war. 

shisui had seen first hand how the clan had treated sasuke. how they threw him around like a ragdoll, a pretty thing for them to touch and hold. yet, shisui could've cared less, infact, he wanted sasuke all to himself. and had his own intentions playing the double agent. 

"i could eliminate the both of them" shisui proposes, although its quickly shot down. not only by sasuke's father, but as well as the elders. "we need them alive" he says, shaking his head. they had every intention of stealing itachi's eyes, but then. they make shisui a proposal he perhaps couldn't turn down. thus offering sasuke to him if he was able to capture the both of them alive. 

and thats when shisui smirks, with a nod. 

X

"careful, darling" itachi hums as sasuke runs ahead of him. the younger boy was over whelmed with joy at their adventures, he'd never gotten to see so much of nature before. he ran through the tall grass, over towards a rock with a lizard lay upon it. the lizard, was quite obviously sunbathing in the basking of the sun. rays of heat illuminating across the rigged rock. sasuke perks his attention up, and cups his hands together before leaping towards the lizard in an attempt to catch it.

his valiant attempts are all for not, when the lizard makes a quick escape with a leap into the bushes. sasuke stops in his steps, and a pout forms against his angelic features. he turns to face his older brother, folding his arms to compliment his pout. whom only chuckles in response, as they walk upon a small field. sasuke is about to take a step forward, when itachi quickly grabs him by his wrist and pulls him to stand behind him. keeping one arm around sasuke, while the other quickly clutched onto the sword wielded against his back. 

"you can come out now" itachi murmurs, sasuke clinging onto him tightly as he gazed around. itachi's eyes were fixated on a singular spot, knowing exactly where they were. theres a brief lack of motion, that is until a figure emerges from the shadows of the trees. his spiky orange hair was the first thing sasuke took notice of. although for itachi, it was his eyes. he bites into his lower lip, knowing there weren't many options. 

"itachi uchiha" the man says, as sasuke peeps around itachi's side to catch sight of him. he had multiple pieces of metal on his face, which confused the young boy. and he was dressed in a black robe, with a print of crimson clouds spread across it. the man gazes over at sasuke, locking eyes with him and causing sasuke to hide back behind his brother. 

"what do you want?" itachi hums, releasing his hold on his sword as he knew it would do him no justice. the man brings his eyes back towards itachi, and cocking his head to the side. "who are you" itachi asks once more, as the man had yet to answer either of his questions. 

"i am a god" the man says in short, "who will save this world" he adds. itachi chuckles, and brings sasuke back to stand in front of him. wrapping both his arms around the boy. "and what does a god want with me?" he asks in short, keeping a tight hold on sasuke. "to invite you into the akatsuki" the man says, and itachi vaguely remembers hearing about the groups upbringing. if he remembered correctly, they were a band of rogue ninjas. 

itachi glances down at sasuke, then back at the orange-haired man. and its like the man reads his mind, as he smirks and begins another sentence. "the akatsuki shares your pain" he says, "we will protect you" he adds, taking a breathed pause between his words. "as well, as your lover" he says. 

X

itachi learned a long the way that the mans name was 'pain'. and introduced himself, despite the man already knowing much about him. and itachi knew it took a certain level of skill to be able to track the pair down despite all their precautions. 

they approach a rather large hut, that was hidden amongst the midst of the woods. and would be quite difficult to find. and even so, if it was found, there was a field surrounding it. alerting konan and pain as to when anyone entered its vicinity. pain makes his way through, and guides the pair behind up the few set of wooden steps. before the door opens, itachi is able to hear a rather loud argument in progress. littered with very colorful words sasuke had never heard before.

pain moves to open the door, and when he does, the fighting stops. as well as everyone freezes in their place, obviously fearful of their leader. pain pays no attention to it, and continues walking until a woman runs up to him and hugs him. her hair is a bright blue, with a floral piece of paper tucked into her bangs. she hugs pain tightly, as he pats her head gently. 

"hello" the woman says with a smile, bringing her attention over to itachi. he doesn't smile back, instead he nods his head in response. the main portion of the hut is empty, until a pair of curious eyes peep around the corner to where the group is staying. "who is this?" the man with grey, slicked back hair hums. nobody responds to him, to which a grin plasters itself across his lips. 

"hey, you wanna fight?" he says towards itachi, not knowing who he was. itachi brings his gaze up, just enough for the man to see the crimson in his eyes. who quickly cowers back behind pain, with a "kidding, i was kidding!" he says with a hmfp. and itachi only looks to his side, at the small boy clinging onto him. 

"a-are we go-gonna stay?" sasuke says, rubbing his eye with his available hand. itachi kneels down, next to the visibly shaken up boy and nods. he gently takes sasukes hand into his own, and interlaces their fingertips. "do you remember the promise i made you?" itachi asks. referring to words he had said years ago. sasuke shakes his head, as itachi made him a bunch of promises. 

"i will never abandon you" itachi hums, brushing sasukes bangs from his face. "i'm sworn to protect you, to die for you if need be". and sasuke nods, he trusted itachi. whom takes back to his feet, and gazes over at pain. "i'll introduce you to your partner" pain says, "but first". as he turns toward the woman who had hugged him before. "this is konan" he says, introducing the woman. she smiles once more, and raises her hand to wave slightly. 

"now, come" he requests, beckoning his arm for the pair to follow. the hut was on the large side, and the main room led into a hallway with various rooms. pain walks down the hall a bit, and then turns to one of the rooms on the left. knocking on the door, although giving hardly anytime before he opened it. a man was laying on one of the beds, reading what appeared to be a novel. his coat, like the others was hanging up on a rack next to him. while he was dressed in black body suit that had thin straps around his arms. 

sasuke peaks around the corner at him, and instantly hides again behind itachi. that was when he noticed the mans blue skin, and shark like features. his razor sharp teeth pointing out a bit when he yawned. he brings his gaze over to pain, and the pair who entered the room behind him. 

"kisame" pain says in short, "this will be your partner, itachi". kisame exaimines itachi, and then notices the small boy standing behind him. only able to spot him by his hand, that was curled around itachi's shirt. itachi half expected kisame to make a complaint that a child would be with them. although hes welcomed with a smile from the man. 

"if i were expecting you, i'd of cleaned the room a bit" he chuckles. although it wasn't very dirty, just a few things tossed onto the floor. pain doesn't say anything further, and itachi doesn't peg him for a talkative man. as he makes his way out of the room and back down the hallway.

"come, my love" itachi hums softly, turning around to pick sasuke up. he complies, holding his arms up for the older. and then wrapping his legs around itachis waist, while his arms found their way around his neck. he carries his tiny brother over to the available bed, and carefully places him on the edge.

"are you sure you don't want this one?" kisame asks, from across the room. "its bigger" and itachi only chuckles in response, "he sleeps on top of me, anyways". kisame nods, and locks eyes with the boy. who quickly averts his gaze, as kisames appereance alone scared sasuke. he takes notice of this, and places his novel down on the bed. making a quick exited from the room. 

itachi unwraps sasukes ankle, and pulls another bandage out of his bag. tending to each of his wounds for a few minutes before kisame returns with a bowl of water. he walks over to itachi, and kneels down to the side next to sasuke, who flinches at his presence. kisame thinks to himself a moment, that the rumors of the abuse he'd faced at the leaf must've been true.

"could i show you something?" kisame asks, using a gentle tone. sasuke seems reluctant, but nods. kisame raises one hand, and moves his fingers into a series of signs before bringing his palm up. as he does, the water in the bowl he's holding slowly moves up. sasukes eyes light up, as he follows the waters path with his eyes, that kisame moves and swishes around. as sasuke claps gently, and a smile graces his angelic lips. 


	5. ❛ the most beautiful ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ the most beautiful ❜  
> and they finally met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :< i wrote this at midnight when i have to wake up at 5am ( v responsible of me i know )  
> anyways big things are coming! and by big things, i mean smut, pure filth. anyways, goodnight!

itachi spent his first few days with pain off on some mission. with kisame of course at his side, due to sasuke being with them. and itachi of course not trusting them enough to leave him at the house, they weren't given all to gruesome missions. although the previous one, itachi had decided to have sasuke gaze at the field of flowers while they slaughtered a few traveling elders from a nearby village. the small boy could be found sat on a rock, watching the clouds pass by. or watching the flowers dance in the gusts of the wind.

although on this particular day, as promised by pain. so long as itachi completed his missions, he was free to do whatever else he pleased with his time. and today, itachi had sasukes tiny hand interlaced with his own. the pair were walking, on a path that wasn't quite abandoned, but wasn't used quite often. it tinkered somewhere within the midst of both.

"whats uncle like?" sasuke chirps, swinging his legs with each and every step. itachi chuckles in response, sasuke had such a strong admiration for the older figures in his life. "did he really find immortality?" the younger asks, gazing up at itachi with his large doe eyes. "perhaps" itachi hums, holding onto sasukes much smaller hand as tightly as he could, without hurting him. 

itachi's hunt for madara had been unsuccessful so far. yet, itachi hadn't lost hope. he had a feeling, almost like a sensation that drew him to certain areas. and he had every intention to follow those sensations where ever it may lead him.

he knew madara's hatred for the leaf, how they both aspired to return it to the dirt. rumor had it, that madara had already made attempts on the hidden leaf, although that had quickly been blamed on their clan. if not for itachis escape from the leaf, the clan would've likely been slaughtered, out of fear.

although that fear was now heightened, drastically. the elders knew what itachi was capable of, and if he had madara by his side. they themselves could likely conquer the five nations with ease, not to mention with the help of the akatsuki. who he intended to twist and use to fit his own agenda. 

although that was all for the future, at this very moment his thoughts were fixated on the adorable small boy ahead of him. "dearest" itachi laughs, as sasuke had gotten way ahead of him. sasuke turns around with a smile, and runs over when itachi waves his hand. the moment sasuke is in reach, itachi gently takes hold of him. and places a soft kiss against the skin of his forehead. 

"why don't we rest, hm?" he asks, and sasuke nods quickly before reaching out to hold itachi's hand. itachi obligates, and interlaces sasuke's fingertips with his own. itachi gently pulls him in a direction, guiding him to take seat by one of the larger trees in the woods. itachi sits down first, and then pulls sasuke into his lap. having the younger boys thighs on either side of his own, pulling him to straddle him. 

"why're you staring at me?" sasuke pouts, itachi shakes his head a bit to rip him from his thoughts. he had no idea he'd been staring, or even how long he had been staring for. despite that, he smiles and brings one hand to sasukes cheek. it rests there for a moment, cuffing his cheek effectively. and then he moves his thumb to stroke the soft skin of the youngers cheek.

"because" he says, taking a breathed pause between his words. "you are the most beautiful thing, i have ever and will ever see". sasukes cheeks brighten into a dark shade of crimson, and he averts his gaze away from the older. "don't be shy" itachi tsks, using his hand to gently take hold of sasukes chin. using it as leverage to bring their eyes back together. 

"h-hmfp" sasuke pouts a bit, earning another smile from itachi. who found it quite honestly, just adorable. he always loved his younger brother, and at first he thought it was just a brotherly love. yet, he had a desire for him, he had a void in his heart without sasukes presence. he wanted to be with him, always. and often times he would rush through missions, just so he could come home to the younger. he would allow sasuke to sit with him while he signed paperwork, and each and every break he had was always spent with his little brother.

at some point, he had figured out his feelings were stronger then brotherly love. and it wasn't quite unusual for the blood line to be kept pure, although it was unclear if sasuke was fertile yet. as itachi was clearly not. despite that, even if sasuke wasn't, itachi wouldn't mind. and even, even if sasuke rejected him and resented him. he would still be happy, as long as he was by the youngers side. 

yet once again he was lost in his trail of thoughts, and was caught staring at sasuke once more. but, this time, sasuke was staring back. and it pegged the question for itachi, why was sasuke staring at him? could it be, that maybe, just maybe, sasuke thought itachi was beautiful to. his heart hoped for it, yearned for it, and he couldn't resist himself. and quite honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking. 

yet somehow, in his array of thoughts his hand found its way to the back of sasukes neck. resting there for a moment, before gently tugging him closer, as itachi leaned it. and their lips, finally met. 


	6. ❛ with much more confidence ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ with much more confidence ❜  
> with a gentle caress of his lips.

itachi's features blank, he had no idea why he had just done what he had done. to his surprise though, sasuke doesn't break away, and feeds a soft giggle through his thin lips into itachi's own. itachi's hand, rested at the back of sasuke's neck begins to get a more confident, firmer grip. and it remains there, holding sasuke's smaller stature in place. their kiss was steeped with passion, from both parties. as if it was igniting a promise between the two, to eternity. 

itachi can feel sasuke's tiny body loosen, and melts into his own. their lips fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and sasuke let another soft giggle out as itachi played with the back of his hair. "i-itachi" sasuke stutters, stammering over his words. and never, had in his years of living, had his name sound so wonderful tumbling from frail lips. and once more, itachi uses the palm on the back of sasuke's neck as leverge to pull him into another kiss.

yet this time, which much more confidence. pressing his tongue to the seam of the youngers lips, earning a soft moan in response, with a gentle caress of sasuke's lips. to which itachi uses the part in sasuke's lips to his advantage, delving inside the warmth of the younger boys mouth.

finally, when itachi is just about out of breath he breaks away. and a string of saliva soon is the only thing connecting the twos lips. the pair, both are staring at each other. somewhat in a state of shock as to what had just happened. itachi holds his breath, still fearful of being rejected. but that fear is short-lived when he feels sasuke's head fall against his shoulder. and he can feel the small smile that curls sasuke's lips against his shoulder.

the older brings one hand up, and runs it through the back of sasuke's hair. they sit like that for a moment, words weren't needed to express the love that was locked into the present. and they rest like that, itachi playing with sasuke's hair, whilst the younger's tiny frame molded into itachi's chiseled chest. he can feel sasuke's breaths against the skin of his arm, the steady rhythmic of them was somehow a calming feature to the older. the more he focused on it, the more relaxed he felt. 

they remain like that, until theres a ruffling in a nearby bush. and itachi darts up, taking sasuke into his arms. who would've fallen if not for itachi's quick work of picking him up. he holds on tightly to itachi, as his older brother glares at the bush, his eyes moving at a quickened pace, darting around. although, soon sasuke lets out a soft giggle when a bunny jumps out of a nearby bush, and itachi breaths a sigh of relief. 

he places sasuke back down on the ground, gently. and the smaller boy runs over to the bunny in an attempt to catch it. and itachi can only let out a chuckle, watching sasuke run around in his attempts. the bunny proves to cunning for the younger, and hops away back into a bush in the field. and then, a pout sats itself across sasuke's angelic features.

"its not fair!" sasuke says with his pout, gently kicking the dirt beneath him. he hears another ruffling, and that peaks his curiosity. gently leaning over the bush and peaking over, as itachi begins making his way closer to the smaller boy. sasuke tilts his head to the side in confusion, when he sees a small crimson spot that stained the grass. 

itachi sees the state of confusion rested across his younger brothers features, and makes his way over. just as sasuke brings his gaze up a bit, and notices another puddle of crimson. and his curiosity gets the best of him, of course, as he notices it forms into a trail. and he soon begins to follow this trail, and itachi is hot on his tail. beginning to even run a bit to catch up, and once again, the sensation begins to overwhelm him. 

he catches up with sasuke, and wraps one arm around him bringing him back into his arms. and holding him there tightly as they walk slowly to follow the trail, the further they get, the stronger this sensation grows. sasuke doesn't quite understand what it even was, he had rarely ever seen blood before. and not enough to understand that, that was what was on the grass. and itachi understood it all to well, yet, despite the danger of the situation, he continues to follow it. 

they walk that way for a short bit of time, the trail leads them through a series of bushes and even by trees. some marked with bloody strikes across the trees. as if the stumbling person had used the tree as a means of support to keep them standing. itachi can track them easily, despite the small attempts made by whoever left the trail to keep it hidden. 

sasuke grows more weary as they walk, he doesn't speak, as he can tell itachi is focused. and the focus is what puts a bit of fear in sasuke, yet he feels safe. he feels safe because itachi is holding him, and he knew itachi loved him, that he would never hurt him, never let anything happen to him. and he loved itachi, and even if he wasn't quite as strong, he would do anything to protect him.

sasuke becomes lost in his thoughts, although, is soon ripped out of them when they pass through a few leafy trees. and are greeted by a shadowy figure. their long, black hair ran down to their hips. and they sat hunched over, clinging onto their side. and the sensation nearly overwhelms itachi, before it comes to a huddled stop. and madara turns around to gaze at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared for a bit <:  
> life is stressful, but i hope you guys enjoy this!  
> ill try to put more out today, and tomorrow<3


	7. ❛ i'll try to be brave ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ i'll try to be brave ❜  
> darkness was soon coming upon them.

"well" madara chuckles, holding one hand to his mouth. thats visibly drenched in crimson. while his other hand is respectively the same, although held onto his side. sasuke has only ever heard of madaras hair, that all uchihas cut their hair when they lose a battle. and yet madara's hair was even longer then itachi's, much longer. he presumes that to be the man ahead of them, their uncle, as itachi's body remains frozen.

itachi's eyes are deadlocked onto the man who was much older then he was. as madara gazed back at the child prodigy. they remain like that for a bit, until madara once again begins coughing up crimson, staining his palm. and itachi quickly releases his hold on sasuke to move over towards madara, taking out the first aid kit from his pocket and moving madaras hand. 

the oldest of the trio doesn't object, after all he did need the wound tended to. and it was a child prodigy tending to it. he leans back, relaxing although not letting his guard down. itachi examines his wound, and determines it does infact need stitched up. knowing his uncle, he wouldn't go near anyone who could properly stitch it, so he takes to his kit with a sewing needle and threads the sutures through. sasuke gazes for a moment, although the thought of watching it soons make him sick. 

he quickly diverts his attention else where. focusing on the surrounding greenery. admiring the beauty of the leaves that delicately clung to the branches. or the tall grass, that shrouded many insects and other animals. itachi had always warned him, and advised him against playing in the grass. although sasuke always still found it fun, and would always run ahead of itachi to play in it. and would soon pout when the older picked him up and carried him out of it. 

he becomes lost in his thoughts, and doesn't even notice madara gaze over at him. the youngest of the trio was still wearing one of itachi's larger black shirts. it was much to large, and the sleeves alone nearly fell down to sasuke's elbows. and the hem of the shirt, fell down to an inch or two just above his knees. the tight, black shorts he wore were shrouded by the shirt alone. madara's gaze wanders, as well as his thoughts, all the while itachi was stitching him up.

itachi was to focused on the wound to notice the lustful gazes being thrown at his lover. while sasuke anxiously played with the hem of his shirt. and once he pulls it up a bit, madara catches a glimpse of his slender, porcelain thighs. his eyes remain there until sasuke gazes over to see if itachi was almost there, and madara quickly averts his gaze. his lips forming into a bit of a smirk, going unnoticed by the other two. 

sasuke looks up to the sky, noticing that night was slowly enveloping the sky, and a few stars could already be seen. he looks back at itachi with a bit of worry, as darkness was soon coming upon them. "i-itachi" he murmurs quietly, as his older brother finishes the final suture and glances back at his lover. smiling reassuringly at him, before using a cloth to wipe up a bit of blood on madara's side. "all finished" he hums, as sasuke smiles and runs back over to the older.

itachi quickly takes sasuke into his arms, and holds him tightly as he gazes back at madara. "what happened to you?" he asks, and madara only tsks and shakes his head. answering back with a 'nothing he couldn't handle'. itachi only rolls his eyes in response, as he gazes at the sky above. madara takes notice of it, and perhaps strikes up and interesting opportunity. 

"come with me" he proposes, knowing it was a deal itachi wouldn't reject. as he had far to much to learn from madara, and he was a key component in itachis revenge. and of course madara knew that. he knew that itachi was seeking him out, and had heard the rumors of the pair fleeing the leaf. he knew itachi needed him, and well, he intended to use that to his own advantage. 

sasuke gazes at itachi with a bit of worry, understandably, men made sasuke anxious. he felt much more comfortable with women, which perhaps was one reason he loved being with konan. she would often times play games with him, or spend time with him in general. he still had some warming up to do to the rest of them, including kisame. 

itachi gave sasuke a reassuring look, a look that promised he'd always protect him. and sasuke reluctantly nods slowly, and allows itachi to guide him to follow the oldest. they walk for a bit, in saccharine silence. it was nearly the dead of night, yet with itachi and madaras remarkable vision, they found their way with ease. it took them quite a bit to reach their destination, luckily itachi had told pain to not expect him back for a few days. 

they end up reaching a cave that had appeared to be made home for madara temporarily. it had a dim light seeping through the darkness, as if he had been there recently. it had a field around it, that was not appear able to the naked eye. to which it would alert madara if anyone were to step foot into the field. much like pains field around their hut. 

"itachi" madara says as they step foot inside the cave like feature. itachis curosity is peaked at this moment, when madara speaks once more. "you wanted my help, no?" he asks. as mentioned before, he quite honeslty knew itachi needed him. and itachi knew of madara's similar hatred for the leaf.

"i did" itachi murmurs quietly, not wanting to disrupt the saccharine silence of the night. "i'm more then happy to help" he replies, but itachi knew there was more then likely a catch. "after" madara speaks, "you help me a bit" he says. as he takes a seat down, and leans back down against the wall like structure, with a soft sigh.

"alright" itachi hums, interested in what such a strong person could have someone like itachi do for him. madara begins to speak once more, about how he needs itachi to gather information about a likely spy among the anbu, to see if it could be used to madara and itachi's advantage. giving each of the details he had picked up so far, as itachi takes a mental note of each of them. 

after he finishes speaking, he asks itachi to tend to it immediately, saying the spying would take up to a few sessions for a few weeks at most. itachi nods and moves to turn around, taking sasuke with him. "although" madara says, "it will be a bit dangerous for him to go with you" he adds. proposing the idea that sasuke could stay and sleep here, afterall, he must be tired. 

itachi is reluctant to the idea, and sasuke gazes up at him, instantly shaking his head. although itachi just presumes that to be due to sasuke's separation anxiety. he smiles at his younger lover, and kneels down to his height. "sasuke" he says softly, a tenderness in his tone that only seemed to seep out when in the presence of his lover. he leans in, pressing a kiss to the skin of sasukes forehead softly. 

"i will always keep you safe" he promises, "he would never hurt you" he adds. it takes a bit of convincing, but eventually sasuke trusts his older brother and nods in agreement. soon after that, itachi sets out for his first session of his mini mission given to him by madara. madara remains seated where he set, and sasuke stands at the edge of the cave like structure. watching as itachi disappeared into the darkness, and then staring soon after. 

he missed him already, and became immersed in his thoughts of worry. to immersed to hear the set of footsteps nearing behind him, before a set of firm arms wrap around his small waist. he flinches, and instantly attempts to break away. although to no avail, as madara leans in and plays with the back of his hair. sasuke freezes, unsure of what to even do. all he knew is that it felt like his father, or his fathers friends, when he was tossed around like a rag doll. and that was perhaps one of the worst feelings he could ever experience. 

soon sasuke takes a sharp exhale, and musters up the courage to attempt to break away. once again his attempts are shut down, and this time madara's grip tightens around his waist. he manages to speak, although stammering over his words. "le-let me go" he says, yet it came out as nothing more then a whisper. and madara can only smirk in response, as he quickly takes hold of sasuke and practically throws him against the wall of the cave. 

sasuke coughs a bit, dizzy as he attempts to regain his composure. he was seeing doubles of everything, although he soon feels the warmth of the older once again pressed against him. he can feel his hot breaths against his neck. madara chuckles darkly, and runs his hand up sasukes shirt and against his slender sides. "i won't hurt your face" he whispers, "i need your face". 

"but the rest of you, well i'll do as i wish with the rest of you".


	8. ❛ do it for him ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ do it for him ❜  
> because he lacked strength.

madara sunk his teeth into the crook of sasuke's neck, and groaned at the feel of his soft skin in his mouth. he breaks away, sasuke's eyes were forced shut and gazing the other way, trembling slightly. madara is careful not to leave a mark behind on sasuke's neck, despite his want to coat his porcelain complexion in bruises. i mean, maybe he could get a way with a few, saying sasuke had fallen.

he reaches one hand down, and slips it beneath the hem of sasuke's shirt. reaching out and kneading circles into his slender thighs. sasuke lets out a soft whimper in response, and finally musters up the courage to attempt to push madara off of him. his weak attempts are quickly shut down, after he presses both palms to madara's chest and attempts to shove him. hes met with a stinging in his cheek, where the back of madara's palm had met the skin of his cheek. surely leaving an angry crimson mark in its wake.

before sasuke has time to react, madara quickly grips him by his hair and yanks him up. he was light, and madaras one arm was more then enough to lift him up with ease by the strands of his hair. he practically drags him by his hair to a portion of the cave like structure that was more deeper. closer to the dim light, because he wanted to see it. he wanted to see each crevase of fear contort its self against sasuke's angelic features. to see each inch of the saccharine, beauteous, porcelain complexion. to feel each and every bit of it, to work his hands around his slender thighs. and to let his touch drench the youngers curved sides. 

he throws sasuke onto the ground, causing him to cough a bit in an attempt to regain his composure. although its short lived, when madara yanks him up by his hair once more. and presses him against the wall of the cave. "how old are you, hm?" he asks, and sasuke, still in shock of the situation, shaking a bit. he gulps inwardly, and doesn't answer at first. sadly, only causing himself to be slapped once more, with a firm hand slowly making its way up his body, and wrapping around his throat.

"i asked you a question" he hums darkly, pressing a bit of pressure against sasuke's throat. sasuke shudders, and finally manages to stammer out a single word. "tw-twelve" his faint voice, nothing more then a whisper at this point. "and still a virgin?" madara murmurs, as his thumb grazes sasuke's cheek. while the younger attempts not to tremble beneath his touch. madara already knew the likely hood of the answer to his question, although, he wanted to torment the fragile boy. deriving nothing but pleasure from the situation.

finally, sasuke manages to force himself to nod against the olders palm. and to his response, hes greeted by a lustful, cold kiss against his lips. it wasn't the same, it wasn't the same like the way itachi had kissed him. he didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew how in love he was with the way itachi kissed him, and he knew, that this was nothing like that. it wasn't the same, it wasn't the same at all.

itachi's kiss was like fireworks, butterflies that ignited in his stomach. a sensation that left him waiting for more, that left him craving more. that if he could, each and every second of the day he would spend each hour kissing itachi, being held by the older. laying in his arms, and staring into his eyes. 

but this was nothing like that, it was so barren in comparison to the warmth of itachi's lips, it was cold. and sasuke's thoughts are once more interrupted, and hes ripped out of them. struck by the realization as to what was happening, and sinking into the wall of the cave a bit, and all he could think about was itachi. if he defied madara, surely he wouldn't help itachi. and sasuke had no idea as to what itachi even needed help with, but he had over heard the remark made by madara about needing his help. he had to do this, he had to do this because itachi needed this, he needed madara. and sasuke would do anything for itachi, anything in this world. he had to do this, he had to endure.

"ah twelve" madara hums, brushing his fingertip across sasuke's cheek. "a little flower" he chuckles darkly, "and your honey is all mine". as he goes to remove the top portion of the armor he wore. "now" he says, as he takes a step back. "take off your clothes" and sasuke visibly trembles even more, not responding, only slowly bringing his gaze up to meet madaras. "or do i need to ask a second time? _i don't like asking a second time, dearest_ " he whispers huskily. 

and a tear begins to form a glossy layer over sasuke's eyes, and run down his cheek. he doesn't defy madara again, not only in fear of him being slapped once more. but with the looming threat of helping itachi. he slowly begins to lower his hands to the hem of his shirt. and struggles to clutch onto it, and begin to raise it up. although proving to slow, as madara with one swift motion turns him around, and presses him to the wall. 

he grips the back of the black shirt sasuke wore, and ripped it apart with ease. and sasuke finally manages to stutter out a sob as hes pressed to the cave wall. and closes his eyes with a whimper, feeling the cool air rush against the skin of his back. and madara's hands escape him for a brief moment, sasuke listening to the sound of madara's armor and clothing hitting the floor. before his hands resume their position on sasukes back and he runs his fingertips down the youngers perfect porcelain skin. into the dip of his spine and the dimples in his back. 

madara licking his lower lip as a grin spread across his lips. he earns a loud whimper from sasuke, when he finishes disrobing the younger and delivers a harsh slap to the curve in his ass. and pants when he feels madara's fingertips return to his skin. one hand resting on his hip, while the other ran up sasuke's prominent spine. his hand roughly gripping onto the perched hip bone of sasukes waist. his nails sinking into sasukes once flawless skin, leaving only a small mark behind.

sasuke letting out another struggled whimper when madaras fingertips threaded through the strands of his hair. holding him in place by his hip, and whipping his hair back by his hair harshly. he lets out panting breaths, as madara slowly leans in against his ear. feeling the warmth of madara's bare chest against his back, as the older whispered.

"there is no heaven" he hums, nipping at the lobe of sasuke's ear before speaking again. "and there is only one hell" he says, against his breathed pause. " _the one you are in now_ ". 

and sasuke's breath hitches, his entire body engulfed by trembles when he feels the warmth of madaras chest escape the skin of his back. and unable to hold back his screams to what followed.


	9. ❛ your silhouette ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ i wanna be free ❜  
> and when i closed my eyes, all i saw was your silhouette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hi im back, life is chaotic af  
> family things happened AND YEAH,,,  
> my mom has what appears to be dementia and stuff but im back!  
> and im here to supply you with loads of itachi and sasuke mwah

"sasuke?" itachi hums as he makes his way into the cave like structure. madara was still awake, reading a book as he flipped through the pages. sasuke was what appeared to be asleep, although his eyes were wide open. itachi however missed this due to the fact sasuke lay on his side, staring at the wall. he was covered up with a soft silk blanket, although the very light touch of it sent pain jolting through his spine. as bruises lingered across his once flawless complexion.

"hes sleeping" madara hums back, flipping through another page in his book. itachi nods, and makes his way back to sit down next to what he presumed to be a sleeping sasuke. the silk blanket that covered him shrouding each and every pronounced, purple welt that lingered across the younger boys skin.

itachi takes seat by his younger lover, and sasuke can feel his presance lean down next to him. he doesn't look over him, to spot hes not sleeping. he simply sits next to his brothers smaller, frail body. and gently brings a hand up, and runs it through sasukes soft hair. if it had been anyone else, sasuke would of most defiantly flinched to this motion. but even with his sorrow, somehow itachi's touch was still comforting. 

he threads his fingertips through sasuke's hair, and gently combs them through out. he takes notice of the way sasuke's body relaxes beneath his silken sheet. he smiles in response, and continues petting his lovers head. sasukes neck tilts, and relaxes back into his brothers palm. at this point, in itachi's embrace, he had already fallen asleep. despite the events that had just taken place not even an hour ago.

itachi ravels one arm underneath sasuke's neck, then moves to place the other one beneath his knees. and moves to pick him up in a bridal motion. he takes to his feet, with sasuke raveled beneath the sheet, and laying against his chest. "and by the way" madara says, flipping through the next page in his book. "he was chasing a bunny, and fell" he adds. itachi nods, and makes sure to hold his small lover gently. "i tried to treat his wounds, it was mostly just a few scrapes and bruises" he says. 

itachi smiles at him, and thanks him for his time. promising to be back soon to execute his mission, although wanting some much needed alone time with the younger. it was the midst of the night, but that didn't stop itachi from walking out the cave like structure. with sasuke raveled within his arms, carrying him through out the night.

once they were far enough, to where it was just them, surrounded by the trees and darkness had enveloped the sky above. itachi began to hum a soft tune, with each pace he walked. carefully, yet tightly holding onto his entire world, held in his arms. 

at first, he doesn't know what to hum, its just a string of melodies. yet eventually, it weaves its way into a soft song from his childhood. his mother had sung it to him time and time again, yet he knew she had never had that level of gentleness with sasuke. it what seemed to be his own way, itachi sung that soft song to his sleeping lover.

they walk like that, in peace and harmony for what felt like hours. itachi was in no rush to get back to the hut with the rest of the akatsuki, as it was usually quite loud there. with hidan running around causing his own chaos, usually playing petty pranks on the rest of the members. of course all of them but itachi himself, and pain. out of fear of the both. but the rest, well, they were fair game. and his antics usually ended up being released onto poor sasori, who was constantly chasing him around the hut.

itachi himself soon becomes erupted by his thoughts, although never letting his guard down to anyone but sasuke. and that seems to be his downfall in the moment, when sasuke's eyes slowly open. his dark lashes fanning against his skin, blinking open. it was to dark for him to see, and the touch, the touch from anyone, he felt so disgusted with himself. and the thoughts begin to race across his mind. 

it was him.

it was him again.

he was taking him somewhere.

hes going to hurt you.

its going to happen again.

you can't escape him. 

its happening again.

hes going to hurt you.

and in that moment sasuke lost it, he didn't know what came over him. all he knew is he was kicking, and screaming, he had to get away. with itachi not expecting it, and sasuke convinced the older was madara, he kicks his way out of his olders brothers grasp. who stumbles over in an attempt to catch him. he runs, and he runs and he runs until he couldn't run anymore. until he was surrounded by darkness.


	10. ❛ this loves not, even real ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ this loves not, even real ❜  
> he's like that with everyone, don't you know?

he was running, but he didn't know he was running. he was lost in a train of thoughts, how madara had whipped him back by his hair. told him what would happen if he told itachi the truth. how tightly he had held onto him by his hair, throwing him around as if he was a rag doll. 

he could feel his every senses flooded with him, how his touch lingered across his thighs. the smell of the dried blood, how he put him down on his knees. the sound of his voice, overwhelming him. it was all he could hear as he shook his head in an attempt to rid it. the thoughts, the thoughts wouldn't escape him, how madara told him, itachi would never love him, how could he love someone like him? worthless, he was worthless. and itachi? he was like that with everyone, shouldn't sasuke know?

somehow still managing to run, although soon losing his footing. and tumbling down to the grass below. scraping his skin on the way down, as he rolls deeper into the darkness. 

still unable to process what was happening, as he just curled himself into a ball and held onto his head. begging for him not to come near him anymore. and all he could see was a shadowey figure out the corner of his eye, that slowly crept closer, and closer, and soon covered him with the warmth of a heavy blanket. before his eyes became heavy. 

X

there was one thing itachi was taught, and that was not to panic. and that was quite an easy statement to phrase, until the love of his life had kicked him in the face and made a run for it. he was looking everywhere, every single acre of the woods. and what was he doing, of course, panicking. 

he didn't know what had come over sasuke, he had no idea what was wrong. before he had left the younger was fine, had madara scared him? had he had a nightmare about their father? which often happened, but never to this degree. at most sasuke would wake up crying, and begging for itachi. never kicking and screaming and trying to get away from him. with all his thoughts, it was near impossible to focus on attempting to find where ever sasuke had ran to.

itachi couldn't imagine him alone, and lost. he knew what kind of people lurked around the woods at night, who he could run into. and soon itachi is to focused on his worry to be focused on the task at hand. that was until there was a sudden ache in his head, and he could hear pains voice speaking to him. requesting he come back to the hut at once, and not to worry about sasuke before cutting off. at first hes a bit angered by the fact, until he realizes the likely hood that one of them had found him.

he quickly makes his way back, after what felt like hours finally arriving there. pain was stood outside, not dressed in his cloak, as if he had just been woken up. with konan stood next to him and sasori holding sasuke. itachi didn't know why, and had little to no control over himself when he quickly dashed over and practically pulled the small boy from the red-heads arms. taking care to keep the blanket wrapped around him, with how chilly it was outside. 

he moves to speak to sasuke, but with the youngers dark lashes fanning the skin beneath his eyes, itachi realizes hes asleep. he runs his fingertips through his frail lovers hair and coo's when sasuke clings onto his chest. although that doesn't stop his glare from shooting up at the group stood ahead of him. 

if not for pain standing in between the two, itachi's glare towards sasori would've likely resulted in violence. who just stares back at him shaking his head in response, "get your head out of your ass" sasori murmurs before stepping forward and moving the blanket from around sasuke's leg. "hes covered in bruises" sasori tsk's. although the group presumes all his wounds to be from when he had gotten lost in the woods, and were still confused on what even happened. 

"he freaked out" itachi whispered, "he just woke up, and started screaming and hitting me" he murmurs. holding onto sasauke tightly, cradling him and rocking him back and forth as he slept. his own little world, his entire world, carefully sleeping in his arms. 

"well" pain says, who was visibly tired, with one arm wrapped around konan's waist. "lets get him, and the rest of us to bed" he mumbles, scratching his head with his other free hand. 


	11. ❛ of lies ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ of lies ❜  
> he had trapped himself, in a barricade of lies.

konan yawned gently as she stretched, gazing over at pain who was sleeping peacefully. she carefully steps out of the bed, tiptoeing to assure she didn't wake him. covering him back up with the warmth of the duvet as she took to her feet. turning around to make her way from their shared room. her fingertips curl around the door knob and twist. she steps out, and is instantly greeted by a shadowy figure. 

she jumps a bit, although soon relaxes when she notices it's just itachi. whos arms are folded over one another. "i need a favor" itachi murmurs.

X

itachi hated leaving sasuke anywhere without him, it almost felt like a void within him. but sasuke needed to rest, and he didn't want to risk waking him up for him to freak out again. even so, he could tell sasuke was exhausted. 

he leads konan back to one of the main rooms in the hut, almost like a living room. tsking his lips and then unfolding his arms before speaking to konan. "could you watch sasuke for me?" he asks, diving straight to the point. and konan is a bit taken back, as far as she knew, itachi hated being anywhere without sasuke, and trusted no one. 

"ill be back before he wakes up, i just need someone to watch him" itachi sighs.

itachi goes on to explain how sasuke can't be alone around other men, and a situation like last night, or worse, might arise. konan had heard about their father, and the abuse that sasuke had been subjected to, and she simply smiles and nods, agreeing to watch the small boy.

X

itachi sat by the river, patiently waiting for shisui's arrival. he waved his hand gently through the water, and watched the fish disperse from the surrounding area. hearing a set of footsteps behind him, as he relaxes back onto his palms and glances over.

"finally" he murmurs, and shisui only laughs in response. "wheres sasuke?" he asks, in sheer confusion. since their escape, getting itachi to leave the younger was quite a challenge. "asleep" itachi responds softly, picking up a small rock near where he was sitting. fiddling with it in his fingertips before tossing it into the water, across the river.

shisui places the bag he was carrying with him on the ground below, and takes seat next to itachi. he to takes a rock between his fingertips, and flings it against the current. "is he resting well?" shisui asks, with concern peeking through his tone. itachi only nods in response, and tosses another rock. 

he doesn't share the information about madara with shisui just yet, allowing shisui to ramble on about his father and their plans. although, without realizing it shisui had trapped himself in a barricade of lies. and itachi, with ease, was beginning to see right through it. all the little facts, that just didn't add up together. however, itachi wasn't ready to confront him just yet. 

shisui, was clueless to the fact itachi was on to him. as he had already figured out shisui's plan, knowing how the man wanted sasuke all to himself. and had figured out the likely hood of what his father had promised shisui if he completed his mission. and shisui, he had his own plans. had sasuke been with itachi today, that plan would have likely been executed. and with ease, itachi could tell shisui was up to something, and quite honestly, itachi was fairly ready to see what the other had up his sleeve. 

itachi takes to his feet from his seat, and murmurs, "i'll meet you here, tomorrow".


	12. ❛ there is no heaven ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ there is no heaven ❜  
> but will we sleep when i tell you whats hurting me?

"there is no heaven" raced across sasuke's thoughts as he fluttered his dark lashes open. he flinches when he sees a shadowy figure in the bed next to him, but relaxes when he realizes it was just itachi. whom was propped up laying against the wall behind their bed, arms folded over his chest as he slept. the blanket, that sasuke had stolen most of in his sleep was brought to his waist. 

sasuke presumes it to be early in the morning, sun was just barely seeping into the room. and itachi always woke up early, so it had to be fairly early. but whatever the fact was, he just wanted to be held. so he carefully sits up, crawling over closer to itachi and laying in his lap, and leaning back against his chest. letting out a soft whine in the process to let itachi know he craved his attention.

whom wakes up, cracking his neck as he does with a tired groan. he notices the smaller boy curled properly in his lap. his head resting right under itachi's chin, snuggling against his chest. he smiles, and pulls the heavy duvet over the frail boy. and then wrapped both arms around him, assuring he was kept warm with how chilly it had become.

sasuke cuddles closer to itachi, whining when his cheek rubbed against the clothe shirt itachi wore. it was like a barricade to him, because the most comforting thing was the warmth of itachi's skin againt his own. the older chuckles in response, and slowly unravels his arms from around his small lover. carefully leaning back a bit away from sasuke, and slipping his shirt off. and in an instant, sasukes cheek was connected against his skin. 

itachi laughs once more, and gently pats his younger brothers head. who clings tightly onto him, it was comforting to say the least, the intoxicating scent of black-cherry that lingered across itachi's presence, the gentleness to his skin. 

itachi continues running his fingertips through sasuke's hair, whom lets out more soft whines when itachi attempts to withdraw. sasuke's hands find their way lingering up itachi's chest, and tracing his fingertips across itachi's chistled to perfection chest. and in turn, itachi runs his hands to the hem of sasuke's shirt, and slips them beneath.

at first sasuke enjoys it, feeling the one he love's presence, until that was itachis fingertips ran over one of the purple welts that lathered his skin. he winces in pain, and itachi immediately takes notice of it. he rests his chin on sasuke's head, and then presses a kiss to his hair. "lets get you cleaned up" he hums. 

X

itachi tsks as he gently wipes a wash clothe over sasuke's chest. "you really hurt yourself" he frowns, he hated this, seeing the smaller boy in pain. sasuke winces to his touch, but doesn't object, only softly nodding. "s-sorry" he stammers, bringing his attention down. and itachi only places the clothe back in the bathe water, and lets it float. as he brings one fingertip to sasukes chin and uses it as leverage to raise his attention back up.

"don't be sorry, dearest" he whispers, leaning in carefully and placing a gentle kiss to sasuke's lips. he feeds a soft giggle into them, and relaxes a bit before itachi withdraws. 

they sit like that, in an almost silence of serenity. as itachi gently brings the clothe over sasuke's skin, washing and taking great care around the purple welts that traced across his porcelain complexion. itachi presumes most of them to be due to where sasuke had fallen on his attempt to escape him. and sasuke doesn't reject this idea, out of pure fear of what madara do if he found out. 

theres a faint knocking against the door, and itachi brings his gaze up. "yes?" he hums. 

"theres a letter for you" pains barren voice speaks back, and itachi cocks his head to the side in confusion. once pain closes the door, he pats sasuke's head and instructs him to wait for him, and wraps a towel around his waist. he steps out the room, where pain was waiting in the hallway, with the envelope sat between his fingertips, passing it to the raven headed younger, and making his way down the hallway.

itachi waits until his figure fades away, and carefully rips the envelope open. exposing the thin sheet of paper with ink written across it.

"you're needed" it read.


	13. ❛ the ones that seek & find ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ the ones that seek & find ❜  
> and this part, is for him.

"n-no" sasuke whimpers softly, quickly clinging to itachi's arm as he attempted to get dressed. the younger wrapped up in a few towels, but clinging to itachi nontheless. "love" itachi attempts to speak, although quickly cut off by the shaking of sasuke's head. burying his face into itachi's chest, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. itachi frowns a bit, and then wraps one arm around sasuke's smaller frame, and uses his other hand to brush through his soft raven locks. 

sasuke only continues to shake his head more, and clutch onto the older. itachi attempts to sooth him, to no avail. as he begins to stutter out soft sobs. he knew how badly sasuke's separation anxiety was, and although he trusted madara, he had some sort of sensation. telling him not to bring sasuke, that perhaps it was to dangerous. and he decided to listen to that sensation.

although he can sense sasuke's oncoming panic attack, as his breath against his chest begins to quicken. he carefully scoops the fragile boy up into his arms, with one swift motion. sasuke trembles against him, quickly losing his ability to breath as he began to panic. itachi acts quickly, and begins rocking him in his lap and cradling him. he begins to talk, most of it was just a promise to the future. how happy they were going to be, all the things they'd do together in life. and that, accompanied by the gentle rocking was enough to slowly calm the younger down. 

his hold on itachi remained, but it slowly grew weaker and weaker. and he finally drifted to sleep, as he normally did after severe panic attacks. once itachi is sure he's fast asleep, he places a gentle kiss to his forehead. his frail body goes a bit limp in his sleep, as itachi dresses him in one of his larger black shirts. laying him back down as he finishes sliding his tiny arms through the sleeves, and pulling a duvet over his small stature.

he appears to sleep peacefully, and itachi wished this could remain forever. care-free, without a worry in the world. a world, where his lover would never be hurt again. where he would never have to feel pain, agony, or heartbreak. a world where they would live in harmony, free of the tragedy of life. but, he knew it would come at a heavy cost. and he was willing, he was willing to burn villages to the ground. and to slaughter clans, all if it meant he and his love could remain in harmony for eternity. 

he places one last, gentle kiss against sasukes skin. and then takes to his feet, making sure his steps were quiet as he made his way from the room. before closing the door, he catches one last peep of sasuke peacefully sleeping. 'poor thing' he thought to himself, as he knew the frail boy must've been exhausted. 

most of the house was occupied, and didn't take any notation that itachi was leaving. and if itachi hadn't walked into their room, sasori and deidara wouldn't have known either. although deidara was catching up on sleep, and cuddled up in sasori's lap. as the crimson-headed man played with a puppet on the end of their bed. he takes notice of itachi's presence and sits up in the bed a bit. deidara remains asleep, far to exhausted to pay any mind to the walking in the hallway. and even so, he trusted sasori to keep him safe.

sasori raises a brow when itachi stares back at him, and itachi beckons him to come to him. sasori lets out a drawn-out sigh and gazes down at his sleeping love. he tilts his neck, cracking it a bit in the process. he very carefully lifts deidara's head from his lap and places it on the pillow. taking great care not to wake him, as he knew the wrath he would face from a sleep deidara was far more scarier then anything he could imagine, well, almost.

he finally makes his way over to itachi in the hallway, scratching the back of his head whilst itachi steps further into the hallway. sasori tilts his head to the side, and then turns around to assure deidara was still asleep before gazing back at itachi. "i need you to take care of sasuke" itachi's monotone voice states, showing not a slither of emotion, as he usually did. sasori doesn't object this proposal, and quite honestly, he doesn't even bother asking why. as he knew itachi wouldn't give him an answer, or even an honest one at that.

he was shocked itachi even trusted him enough to care for sasuke while he was away. despite the two men being some of the most feared in the nation, both radiated this almost, nature. sharing a common ground at the means they had something to protect. and that part aside, sasuke had grown rather close with sasori. although he didn't talk much, he enjoyed watching sasori play with his puppets. often times sasuke would attempt to play with the puppets himself, although it always resulted in failure, and discouraging him.

sasori gazes at itachi for a brief moment, and then gives him a reassuring nod in response.

"leave it to me" he hums.


	14. ❛ he saw potential ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ he saw potential ❜  
> someone who could do even more then him.

sasori seats himself at the end of the bed sasuke slept in. he was cuddled up with the duvets, and holding tightly onto one of itachi's shirts the older had given him as he was half asleep. the auroma of black-cherry lingered across the fabric. something that always seemed to soothe sasuke to sleep. he was wrapped up in the covers, moving a bit when sasori took seat down on the edge of the bed. he sights softly as he sits, and gently places a small wooden puppet down on the bed.

sasori only lifts one finger, and a thin charka line forms connecting to the puppet. it tilts its neck a bit, and then begins to carefully walk across the duvet. its steps were quite light, so sasuke felt no pressure of it. he slept peacefully, and moved a bit in his sleep a few times the puppet walked over him. finally it comes to sit next to his face, taking seat a few inches away. 

sasori chuckles quietly, and the sound was enough to wake sasuke up a bit. he wiggles around and stretches his legs, and then he blinks his dark lashes open, his eyes locking on the puppet. he instantly flinches back, out of fear. although calms down when he notices its just sasori. he tilts his head to the side curiously, and giggles softly when he gazes back over at the puppet. 

sasori smiles, and raises the puppets arm to touch sasuke, who watches in amazement. his eyes light up for a brief moment, until a soft frown begins to curl his lips. sasori raises a brow, and carefully sits the puppet down before moving to sit next to sasuke. "whats wrong?" he says softly, and sasuke averts his gaze from the puppet master. sasori frowns in response, he knew he wasn't very close to sasuke. although the fact sasuke wasn't scared of him, comforted him in the fact the two had some sort of bond.

"i-i" sasuke stammers over his words, sitting up a bit and brushing his bangs from his face. sasori stares at him, with a curious look as sasuke looks back down at the puppet. and sasori smiles, before speaking. "you want to learn?" he asks, and sasuke looks up at him quickly and sharply with a soft gasp. sasori gazes at the puppet, and then back at sasuke. despite being the best puppet master in the world, he had never had a student before. 

in his mind, why should he? why should he teach someone his weakness, and why should he create competition for himself, and someone who could potentially surpass him. someone who could do even more then him, that idea was rather scary. but when he looked at sasuke, he didn't see competition, he saw potential. 

"i can teach you, if you like" sasori hums, standing the puppet up as he spoke. sasuke stares at the puppet, and then back at sasori for a moment. "r-really?" he stutters in disbelief, and sasori nods with a chuckle. "its going to be hard, but i believe in you" he says, he reaches out for sasuke, who flinches quickly. and sasoris movements stop until sasuke gazes over at his hand, and then puts his head down. sasori moves to withdraw his palm, but just as hes about to he feels sasuke's cheek lean against his skin. 

he smiles, and gently rubs his thumb across the skin of sasukes cheek. sasuke giggles a bit, and melts into sasoris touch. they remain like that for a moment, until there is a loud knocking against the door. although, deidara doesn't give any time before he storms into the room angrily. "you bastard!" he shouts, causing sasuke to flinch once more. although, when he sees the sight, he almost coo's and instantly hushes his tone.

sasori smiles at him, and speaks. "someones upset he woke up without me" he chuckles. and deidara folds both his arms with a pout. "it was for sasuke" deidara says beneath his pout, "so i guess its okay" he adds. he unfolds his arms, and makes his way across the room to take seat next to sasori. 

"what are you two up to?" he asks, stretching a bit, as he to had just woken up. sasuke gazes at him, and then gently raises an arm to point at the puppet. "its pretty cool, isn't it?" deidara laughs, "wish i could do it" he says, stretching more. "you could" sasori says, rolling his eyes. "i make real art!" deidara pouts once more, and sasori's gaze drops as he looks at deidara, was he seriously going on this kick again. 

sasori knows that he won't win the argument, and even if he did want to argue, it made him happy to see deidara happy. and if losing the argument is what that meant, then so be it. he brings his attention back to sasuke, who was staring at the puppet with a smile. he's about to speak, until deidara takes to his feet with a yawn. 

"can't believe i have to make breakfast for everyone again" deidara whines as he walks across the room. "are you both eating" he asks, turning to gaze at them. sasori stares at him for a moment, dumbfounded. he looks down at himself, and then back up at deidara. then down at himself, and back up at deidara. "oh yeah"deidara says, scratching the back of his head and making his way out of the room.

sasori only shakes his head in response, and gazes back at sasuke. who was staring at him with a very worried expression gracing his angelic features. "w-why don't you eat?" he asks, and sasori smiles at him. sasuke was worried about him, and somehow that comforted him. he had been rogue for so long, even from deidara he had becoma acustome to not feeling love. and perhaps what surprised him the most is that it was genuine. he wasn't asking because he had to, he wasn't asking just because he was curious, he was asking because he cared.

"well" sasori laughs and leans back on the bed on his palms. "i suppose i dont need it" he hums, gazing out the window. "its been a long while since ive eaten" he says, watching a bird gently land on a tree branch. "almost nineteen years now" he laughs. sasuke gets even more worried, "yo-you havent eaten s-since you were a baby?" he asks and sasori only chuckles in response and shakes his head. "i'm thirty five, little one" he says with a brief smile. 

sasuke stares at him in a bit of shock, and he moves to speak. but before he does, sasori already knows what hes going to say. "i dont look thirty-five, do i?" he laughs, leaning back. sasuke nods in agreement, not tryiing to offend the puppet master. sasori smiles once more, and carefully lifts his hand, and ruffles sasuke's hair. 

"i can tell you a secret" sasori says rather quietly. and that peaked sasukes curiosity, he liked secrets, he was good at keeping them. afterall, he promised shisui he wouldn't tell itachi about the game they often played. although he didn't understand it, and it usually made his stomach really hot, he kept it a secret.

sasuke very timidly raises his arm, and then his hand, and then his pinky in front of sasori. sasori cocks his head to the side, it brought back memories.

X

_"i'll always protect you" sasori says, as he held a terrified deidara. "i will never, let anyone hurt you again, i promise" as he held onto the blond quite tightly. deidara continues to cry in his arms, sasori runs his fingers through the others hair, and keeps him held within his other arm._

_deidara's trembling slowly resides, as he carefully shakes his head. in the process of doing so his hair falls the rest of the way down. it falls over his face, and he slowly begins to look up and make eye contact with sasori. their eyes link together, and neither averts their gaze. until sasori's gaze is greeted by deidara holding up his pinky, and gulps visibly._

_sasori nods, and ravels his pinky against deidara's._

X

"very well then" sasori chuckles, linking his pinky with sasaukes.


	15. ❛ the rest i can do without ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ the rest i can do without ❜  
> to intertwine your soul.

"puppet?" sasuke says tilting his head to the side adorably. "yes" sasori nods, "i'm a puppet" as sasuke looks both ways. "then whos controlling you?" sasuke asks softly, and sasori points to himself. although only confusing sasuke more. "wheres the real you?" he asks, jumping forward a bit. 

sasori carefully undoes his cloak, and then unbuttons his shirt. revealing the core of his body, "this is my heart" he hums. "its the only human thing about me" he adds before rebuttoning his shirt. he knows that sasuke knows his secrets now, that only one other person does. and that if he chose to do so, he could kill him. 

"but thats our little secret, okay?" sasori says, and sasuke nods a few times. about to speak, before the door opens once more. hidan bursts through yelling non sense, and sasuke freezes. "breakfast is done, would you hurry u-" he goes to shout, before he feels his body fling forward onto the hard wooden floor with a quickness. "what the-" he says, before hes thrown into the wall. sasori cocks his head to the side, as he holds his hand up with blue threads of chakra flowing from his fingertips.

sasuke is clung onto his side, trembling a bit as sasoris other arm is wrapped around him. "you're scaring him" sasori says coldly, lifting one finger whilst hidans head lifts up. "are you finished now?" he asks, and hidan only glares at him. "that really hurt, you know" he says, getting back up and scratching the back of his head. he glares at sasori once more, and makes his way from the room, not bothering to shut the door.

once his footsteps are far enough down the hallway, sasori turns to sasuke and smiles. "its alright" he says softly, running a hand through sasuke's hair. "i won't let anyone hurt you, alright?" and a tear streams down sasuke's cheek but he nods in response.

"here" sasori says with a tenderness to his tone. "may i pick you up?" he says, and sasuke is in a bit of shock for a moment. nobody ever asked for his permission to do anything, other then itachi. despite his shock, he lets out a slow nod. sasori proceeds to pick him up gently, and walk him out of the room. they slowly make their way down the hallway, and sasuke lets out a soft yawn.

"well aren't you two cute" konan says, sitting on the couch next to kisame. sasori only rolls his eyes, and carries sasuke to the kitchen. where deidara is cooking, and gazes over his shoulder when the two enter the kitchen. "finally" he teases jokingly. 

sasori walks toward the counter, and carefully places sasuke on top. sasuke sways his legs, and watches as sasori approaches deidara from behind. wrapping both arms around him, and leaning in to kiss his cheek. deidara smiles, and then looks over at sasuke.

"are you hungry, love?" he asks, and sasuke shakes his head a bit then looks down. "come on" deidara frowns, "itachi would want you to eat, wouldn't he?" and thats enough to make sasuke puff his cheeks a bit and avert his gaze. just as deidara is about to speak, the sound of the door resonates the surrounding silence. sasuke can't see the door from where hes sat, but a black-cherry aroma strikes him a few seconds later, and he jumps off the counter. 

he trips in the process, and whimpers when his ankle nearly snaps. but that doesn't stop him, he quickly shoots up, and runs out the kitchen. he dashes into the living room, out of breath. he sees itachi, stood in the door way who was releasing his hair from a pony tail. he doesn't see sasuke at first, until slow steps towards him turn into running, and he runs into the older.

itachi is shocked at first, and he freezes. sasuke buries his face into the olders chest, and hugs him tightly. a muffled, soft sob escapes him, and itachi frowns. he wraps both arms around the small boy, and holds him. "i'm here" he breaths, and sasuke clutches onto him even tighter. 

itachi remains still for a brief moment, and then he slowly leans down and picks sasuke up. who lets out a heavy breath, and buries his face into itachi's neck. itachi rubs circles against the youngers back, "and i will always be here" he whispers.


	16. ❛ princess ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ princess ❜  
> just like that.

"you should be more careful, my love" itachi tsk's. as he wraps sasuke's ankle tightly with a bandage. sasuke doesn't respond, he only averts his gaze. itachi looks up at him, and simply smiles. "were going somewhere today" and that peaks the youngers curiosity. whom looks back over at him, in a curious daze. itachi laughs and shakes his head. "were going to see shisui" he hums, continuing to wrap sasuke's ankle. 

"should we go now?" and sasuke nods a bunch with a smile. making itachi smile more in the process. "well then we need to get you dressed, don't we?" itachi asks, and sasuke looks down at himself and then back up at itachi. "well i actually got you a new outfit" itachi says, scratching the back of his head. sasuke tilts his head to the side adorably, and stares at the older. itachi rolls his shoulder, and slips his bag off of it. pulling out a few items of clothing. 

he gently lays sasuke's foot back on the ground, and guides the small boy to stand up. sasuke trusts him, and stands despite the jolt of pain that rushed through his ankle and a bit up his leg. he doesn't show it, and manages through the pain. 

itachi takes to his feet with the items of clothing in hand, and places them down on the bed next to them. gently undressing sasuke of the garments he wore, and tracing his fingertips across the youngers soft skin. he smiles, the very touch of it seemed to comfort him. and then he turns his attention back to the clothes.

first, he takes hold of a simple white t-shirt, and pulls it over sasuke's head. the back had an uchiha symbol on it, although it was quite large. after doing so, he rolls the sleeves one roll over, and allows it to fall down to sasukes upper thigh. even with the sleeves rolled a bit, they still fell a few inches above his elbows. and after that, he guides sasuke to step into soft black fabric. which he follows, and allows itachi to pull it up. 

he tilts his head to the side with a bit of curiosity. as itachi pulled the skirt up to his waist. it was tight around his upper waist, but it flowed loosely down. it wasn't long, and ran down to about his mid-thigh. itachi carefully begins tucking the shirt into the jet-black skirt. and lets the tucked in shirt hang a bit over the waist-line of it.

itachi then gazes down at sasuke, who looks back at him. and itachi brings his fingertip to sasukes chin, rubbing his thumb across his skin. he leans in closer, and finally connects their lips. he can nearly feel sasukes dark lashes flutter, and itachis grip on the youngers chin grows tighter. after applying pressure, he releases his hold on sasuke's chin and creeps his hand back, to cup the back of sasuke's neck.

he parts his lips a bit, and licks the seam of sasuke's mouth. sasuke gasps, and lets out his honey-scented breath. the younger pulses into itachi's body, and feeds a soft moan into itachi's lips. as he parts his trembling lips more, and lets out another soft whimper.

the palm cupping the back of his neck feels as if its almost vibrating, and his body gets weaker. he melts, and itachi catches him by his back, put gently pushes him onto the bed behind them. sasuke lands on his back, and at the exact same moment itachi thrusts his hips down. that earns a pathetic little moan from sasuke.

itachi breaks away from their kiss, leaving sasuke panting. just as quickly as he broke away, his lips return to sasuke's skin. licking his tongue against the skin of sasuke's neck, and sasuke's body jolts upward with a gasp. and itachi responds by grinding down on him. "yeah princess" he whispers against sasuke's skin, "just like that" as sasuke clutches onto the olders hair. he doesn't mean to tug on it as hard as he does, but itachi doesn't quite mind it.

just as itachis palms weave themselves beneath the hem of the skirt sasuke wore, there was a knocking against the door. itachi lets out a low growl, as they knock again. he pulls himself up and off sasuke, who was still laying on the bed breathless. 

itachi moves to walk over to the door, until its thrown open, and kisame makes his way through, dragging shisui in with him by his hair. "who is this little brat?" he asks, and itachi only sighs in response. "really?" he asks, gazing down at shisui who snarls at him. 

"and what made you think it was a good idea to knock?" he asks, and shisui glares up at him. "i didn't expect a house with your fucking pet shark in it!" he shouts, before he looks over at sasuke. who was gazing at them, and shisuis eyes travel down a bit. and it would be a lie if his first take of notice wasn't the way the hem of sasukes black skirt perfectly contrasted his porcelain complexion. 

itachi takes notice of his brief stare, and then moves to take him from kisame. he knew shisui was downplaying his power, but he still expect him to actually knock on the door. "love" itachi hums, gazing back at sasuke. "come" he says, and sasuke nods as he sits up and takes to his feet.

itachi allows shisui to walk on his own, whom glares back at kisame, whom glares back. and they make their way down the hallway, then to the living room, and then they move toward the door. itachi is about to walk out, until sasori stops them.

"wait" he says, and sasori turns his attention to sasuke. he leans down to his knees, and opens his arms and sasuke smiles at him. despite the pain in his ankle he runs over to the puppet master and hugs him tightly. itachi turns to look at shisui, and thats when he misses what sasori slips into the waist line of sasuke's skirt.


	17. ❛ and when you love someone ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ and when you love someone ❜  
> but thats not what this is.

sasuke was sat on a large rock, a small bug crawling on his arm as he sat. shisui and itachi smiled at him, they were quite a ways away, but had a clear line of sight on him. itachis smile remains, while shisuis fades and gazes over at itachi with a sigh. "we need to talk" he says, in a rather cold tone. 

itachi raises a brow, and looks over at him as the smile fades from his lips. "very well" he says, although keeping a close eye on sasuke. shisui looks at sasuke, and then back at itachi before speaking. "this has gone to far" he says, in short. itachi stares at him for a moment before speaking.

"exactly what has gone to far" he says, and shisui simply shakes his head. "what is your plan, itachi?" shisui scoffs, averting his gaze. itachi glares at him, and then speaks. "justice" he says in short. "justice?" shisui scoffs once more.

"the world has been crippled by war, people lose their sons, their daughters" shisui says. "this isn't worth it" he adds. itachi just glares at him, not moving a muscle. "and you intend to start another war?" shisui says, raising his tone. "for what" he scoffs with a laugh, looking over at sasuke. who was still playing with a bug, that crawled against his skin. "for him?" shisui says. 

"why" shisui shakes his head, "why would someone like you, want someone as weak as him?" he laughs. itachi clenches his fist, and looks over at sasuke before turning around to walk back towards him. but shisui stops him, gripping him by the shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. "tell me itachi, tell me" he says as itachi pauses. 

"i'm in love with him, okay?" itachi says. "you want to know why? because _i am in love with him_ ". 

"if you're looking for the word that means caring about someone so fucking much beyond all rationality and wanting them" he murmurs. "and wanting them to have anything" he says, shaking his head, "no, no wanting them to have every single thing in this fucking cruel world, everything they've ever wanted, everything they've ever dreamed of". 

"no matter what it takes, no matter if it destroys you, no matter the cost. thats love" he says. "and" he begins. "and when you fucking love someone, you don't stop, you can't stop, do you hear me?" he adds, turning around quickly. "you do not fucking stop, ever" as his eyes narrow. "no matter what anyone fucking says, you do not stop".

"no matter if they roll their eyes, no matter if they call you crazy, no matter what anyone says you do not stop". he looks down at the ground, and then clenches his fist tighter. "even then, especially then!". 

"because . . . because you just . . you just don't give up, because if i could take everyones advice and just fucking move on, find someone else" as his teeth grit. "that wouldn't be love!" he shouts. "that would just be, that would just be some other disposable thing in my life. something i could just, throw away" as he looks down. 

"but" as he shakes his head, eyes locking back onto sasuke. "but thats not what this it" he says with a heavy exhale. and his heart jumps, his heart fucking jumps because he just sees sasuke. hes not doing anything different, hes not doing anything to be cute, to make itachi love him. no, hes not doing anything. hes just . . being himself. hes playing, hes playing with a bug. and why is that, why fucking is that, that itachi is just so in love with him.

he shakes his head, to rid himself of his thoughts and then he looks back up. he looks bad at shisui and stares. "now" he says, "get the fuck out of my face" he growls lowly. his fists are clenched, they're so clenched that his nails are digging into his skin. 

shisui doesn't move, so itachi walks away with his nails digging even harsher into his skin. he walks over to sasuke, who didn't notice him until he was quite close. "lookie, lookie!" sasuke giggles, holding his hand up with the small bug crawling on his thumb. "put it down, please" itachi says weakly, his fist beginning to shake. sasuke takes notice of it, and quickly puts the bug down on the rock and jumps up. 

he looks at itachi with worry, and then shisui shouts from a few feet away. "sasuke, come look at this" he says. and sasuke doesn't think twice, shisui was his friend right? he makes it a few feet, until hes stood directly between itachi and shisui, which each of them exactly the same amount of feet away from him. thats when itachi shouts for him to stop.

sasuke looks back at itachi with worry gracing his angelic features. it scared him, it worried him, he'd never seen itachi shout before. "sasuke, my love" itachi says, "come back here, please" he says, staring straight at shisui who grins. 

"sasuke" shisui shouts, as sasuke quickly looks over. "do you want to know the truth?" he says with a grin, and itachi narrows his eyes in response. "sasuke come to me, now" he says. sasukes gaze shoots between the two as they speak.

"sasuke" shisui chuckles, locking eyes with the confused younger. "you don't know a thing, do you doll?" he laughs, and itachi's fists tighten in response. sasuke's usually angelic features seemed rendered with both confusion and fear. 

"do you truly believe he loves you?" and that is more then enough for sasukes lips to begin to tremble. its true that sasuke was oblivious, but in addition to that. he was horribly insecure. what reason, did someone like itachi have any reason . . . any reason to want sasuke. he could've had anyone, anyone he wanted, so why? why sasuke.

although, shisui knew attacking sasuke's insecurities wouldn't get sasuke to come to him. he'd likely just run away from the both of them, and then shisui wouldn't have the upperhand. although his and itachi skills were farily evenly matched. there was no way he could focus on capturing sasuke, and controlling itachi. so he decided upon another route.

shisui of course had his own intentions, with the idea of finally having sasuke to himself, rushing through his head. it nearly took control of him, and perhaps he wouldn't even take sasuke back to the hidden leaf. no, he could keep him all for himself. and then finally, finally sasuke would be all his. 

"sasuke" he says as he manages to choke out his words, although it was nothing more then a façade. an illusion to lure sasuke away, away from the one who person who truly loves him. "its me sasuke" he says, "its always been me". 

"i've loved you, more then anyone" he says. and itachi knows the intensity of the situation. just as shisui couldn't take sasuke and face him, neither could he protect sasuke and face shisui. he knows he can't do anything, but hope, that sasuke chooses him.

sasuke simply stares at shisui in response to his words, causing him to speak again. "itachi is using you, doll" he murmurs, "hes using you for his own selfish power, you're nothing more then a hostage to him" shisui speaks. "he stole you, kidnapped you and fled" as sasuke begins to slowly step in the direction of shisui.\

"he will only make you suffer" he adds, as sasukes steps turn into running, right into shisuis arms. who smirks at itachi, tightly wrapping his arms around sasuke. he feels sasuke's hand move a bit, presuming it to be to wrap around him. 

"i-i" sasuke stutters softly, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"i won't accept it" as in an instance, his hand wields a kunai that had been slipped within his waistline. and he slams it directly into shisui's eye. 


	18. ❛ drenched in crimson ❜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛ drenched in crimson ❜  
> the power to the eye.

shisui didn't have time to move, not until the kunai withdraw from his eye, and was slammed into his other. everything sounded so distant to sasuke, the screaming, the running behind him. everything was blurry, and he didn't even feel in control of himself.

it was like he was so far away from shisui, his screams sounded almost as if they were an echo. the whole world felt so distant, as if reality were shattering around him. his vision blurs and he feels himself getting weaker, and weaker. the world around him was shaking, or perhaps it was he who was trembling.

crimson, everything was drenched in crimson. it was all just red, everything surrounding him was red. and it was like, a darkness was creeping closer towards him. and just waiting to swallow him whole. slowly, his hands move to his point of vision, where he catches a blurry glimpse of them. his pale skin was barely even visible beneath all the blood that drenched his skin. were they shaking, or was the world its self, that seemed to be falling apart, was it shaking?

he heard something, breathing heavily in the distance. and then he came to realize it was him and he shook his head as his breathes grew more rapid. and he feels his whole body about to collapse, every bit of light is almost out of sight, and the darkness begins to cease over him. everything grows numb, his breathing nearly stops and just as hes about to collapse. 

a set of arms, wrap themselves around him. "my love" itachi's voice whispers against his ear, and suddenly it was all gone. all the darkness, had faded away in an instance. suddenly, hes back into reality. and itachi, his arms are so warm. he feels so safe, like nothing else matters. no matter what happened, it was all going to be okay, because itachi was holding him.

he was still shaken a bit from reality, so he had little to no perception of time. but after a while, itachi's arms unravel from around him. and a firm hand is placed on his shoulder, despite the strength the uchiha processed, he was always so gentle with the younger. he never man handled him and treated him like a rag doll as all the clan had.

itachi moves to pick sasuke up, and before he can, sasuke turns around. and thats when itachi stares into his eyes. sasuke's sharingan stared back at him , as streams of blood poured from his eyes. the younger lets out a sharp exhale, before his dark lashes flutter shut, and he goes to fall backwards. although, itachi was quick to catch him.

X

sasuke's long, dark lashes fanned his skin as he fluttered them open. the light harshly greeted him, along with the fan that was spinning gently above him. he blinks his eyes a few times, and slowly adjusts to the light. he hears a soft cry, and then darts his attention over.

"thank god" deidara whispers and he latches onto sasuke. "thank god you're okay" his soft voice says. sasuke is a bit taken back for a moment, but slowly he wraps his arms around deidara and nods gently. deidara holds him tightly for a moment, and then backs away with a soft chuckle. 

"you're such a crybaby" sasori teases, the both of them had been sitting next to the bed sasuke was lay in. although, if sasori were able to cry, he likely probably would've. deidara wipes his tears, and then bangs his fist on sasoris head and tells him to be quiet.

sasori only rolls his eyes in response, "and such a hot temper" he laughs. and then he brings his gaze over to sasuke, whos eyes are still staring back at him with sharingan. "hey" deidara says with a gentle tone, sitting on the bed next to sasuke. 

"close your eyes, and focus your chakra, okay?" he says, and sasuke obligates and learns how to turn the sharingan off. he then blinks his eyes open in deidara's direction, and the blond laughs and ruffles his hair. "goodjob!" he praises.

"very good" sasori says from the sidelines, smiling a bit at sasuke. deidara beams a bright smile, before hearing a set of footsteps approaching the hallway and jumping from his seat. "hes awakeeee!" deidara cheers loudly. you hear a few more set of footsteps running down the hallway, and then 2 heads peak through around the door. including kisame, konan, and tobi. followed by hidans loud whining about what everyone was so worried about. 

"nobody gets this excited over me!" he whines, peaking in behind the two. sasori cuts him a sharp glare, and then speaks. "and why would we?" he says, in a monotone voice. hidan lets out a loud whine, and then is hit harshly in the head by kakuzu. who quickly tells him to quiet down, although he never interacted with sasuke, he knew the loud noises frightened him.

sasuke smiles softly at them, and then gazes out the window.

X

"lord fugaku" a woman says as she comes through his door. he was sitting in his office, with some young woman in his lap, that was likely a minor. the woman disregards it, and continues inside. he releases the woman from his hold, and lets her leave the room quickly. 

"yes?" he hums, and the woman approaches him with a medium-sized box. he raises a brow, and gazes at it. "its from shisui" she says, and he smiles. 

"leave it with me" he says, she obeys and places it on his desk, and then takes her leave. he cracks his neck, and places his hands to open the gift wrapped box. it was decorated in uchiha's colors, with a red ribbon tied around it neatly. 

he unwraps it, and a smell immediately hits his senses, causing him to raise a brow once more. his curiosity peaks and he quickly unwraps and opens it. and his eyes widen the moment he does. shisui's head, no, it wasn't cut. it had to of been ripped off of his body, and his eyes weren't missing, they had to of been stabbed more then once. 

and then he notices a note, as his eyes lock against the paper.

"i'm coming" it reads.


End file.
